game__of__thronesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Reginafan2626/My Two-Million Cents
It wos reli gd epsoda yah cos I wos init so obcorse it be gud epsoda. Okay, so since I’ve been evil and haven’t reviewed episodes as I go along in the series, I figured I should give one hell of a review now that the series is over to make up for everything. First of all I think I should just say thank you to you both for writing such an amazing series. You can tell you both work really hard and your writing and storytelling techniques have come a long way, every episode is pretty epic. Even the episodes I didn’t enjoy so much, I say that loosely as I cannot think of an episode that I actually disliked, have all been written superbly, albeit your hundreds of spelling flops which your series is officially famous for. I really appreciate that you have both spent so much of your time and put in a lot of hard work to make the series just for us, a small group of people that read it. I know you didn’t just write it to entertain us, I’m sure you both get a lot of enjoyment out of writing it too, but still, thank you! Now I’m going to go through each of the regulars and give my opinion on each and every one of them, because they’re all such great characters (lol Jacob) and I want to tell you exactly what I thought about them! Don’t question the order I put them in k just don’t. Also I wanna fuck your continuity cos it’s so sexy. 'Brad Sonya' So starting with Brad the paedophile…I never liked Brad the paedophile and I’m not quite sure why. Maybe it’s because he was a paedophile. Anyway, during season one I guess he was just there, an average character so I didn’t really have much of an opinion on him - I guess he reminded me of Archie Hopper. I loathe Archie Hopper. Then came season two and it was revealed he was a paedophile. I think this story pissed me off the most out of all your stories because I just wanted the paedophile to get his punishment. Obviously it couldn’t happen right away cos then there’d be no story, and I guess if it pissed me off so much then your writing must have been good, it was frustrating to see him walk free and nobody believe Joe. After much reading and forced hair loss later, Brad was finally arrested and I think I let out the biggest sigh of relief ever. I can’t remember if Brad ever appeared again in the present day throughout season three or four (I don’t think he did), so when he returned in season five to be shown the way he is, broken, I was mucho happy. Lol, sorry, I just didn’t like him and he deserves what he got. 'Alex Manning' I think Alex is the character that I am most surprised about how much I've come to liking them. Throughout early season four he was creepy and it intrigued me, but I never really felt sorry for the pain he was feeling. I was curious about his mystery but I don't think I ever liked him. That is, however, until you introduced his past and revealed who he really is. Even though it mind-fucked me at first and I had no idea what was going on, when I finally grasped what was happening, I thought the twist was a nice one! I felt for Alex, his story was heartbreaking, and then when you brought him back in season five, after having such a happy season four finale (minus Fraser's murder), I thought he'd finally get his happy ending with Joanna and Josh. Yeah I was wrong and you killed him. I think this was the second most shocking and upsetting death to me throughout the series. I hated Eric for what he did! 'Fraser Gale' Fraser is like, the most evil character in anything I've ever read/watched, even more so than Joffrey, cos Joffrey is a coward that hides behind his guards... Fraser likes to get up close and personal. Anyway, despite him being the most evil guy ever, I really, really enjoyed his character and it's one of my favourites! It's very refreshing to have a character who is just purely evil, and it's not like you made him evil for the sake of being evil, I love how you showed his evil develop over time, mucho sexy. I also don't even care about Fraser being Alejandro, cos you fucked Desperate Housewives over and your murder cover-up story has been so much better than theirs! Not even lying tbh. 'Valentina Thorn' For some reason ya'll hate Val, but I really enjoyed her character, she was bitchy fun. You say her story was just a mess, but can't a girl be a bitch for the sake of being a bitch?? I think you shouldn't have tried to give her a back story, I think I would have preferred it if she was just truly evil (but I guess you've got Fraser for that). I don't remember much of what she did during season one, but I really liked what you did with her in season two, her secret relationship with Andrew. However ridiculous a duo school shooting is, I loved the disaster episode! And as sad as I was that Val died...lol at her death. Joe. 'Andrew Robinson' Which brings me onto Andrew... I ADORED ANDREW SO MUCH AND YOU FUCKERS WENT AND KILLED HIM WTF! Before we knew they were related, Josh and Andrew's relationship was so sweet! Josh deserved it. It was so sweet that I even went to ship incest after we discovered their relation. AndoshOTP. However, I do love that you gave him and Val their secret relationship, plotting against poor ole Josh - it's one of my favourite stories throughout the series. Just wish you didn't kill him off... couldn't the poor lad get some redemption. :( 'Henry Strange' I really don't know where I stand on Henry Strange........ I don't think I liked him that much, although I did find his little religious statement things to be quite amusing. You said you wish you had developed Henry more during season 2, and I kind of agree, I don't really understand why he was that way he was, and to be honest he was a very unique character. Also, since he was the guy who killed the narrator of the show, I feel like he could've done with a bit more exploring. That being said he was still enjoyable to read. Also he gave life to Mary, so, yay. :3 'Adam Hall' I kinda loved Adam when he was first introduced, very funny, although awkward... I was kind of shocked when he was arrested for murder cos I didn't realize that he'd be the sub-mystery, I was intrigued! I'm going to be honest, I wasn't the biggest fan of Josh and Dean trying to find evidence to free him, I think it maybe repeated itself a little bit? Don't hate me, there's more! I loved the twist in the end when it was revealed he was actually the killer, despite being freed! Lav it darlings. However, then he tried to kill Josh... so fuck him. 'Thomas & Eloise Gale' I'll start with Thomas, this should not take too long. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him sooo much! Like, so much. Sorry but he is a douche and not the kind of douche that you like. Now, for Eloise, I've been very back and forth with my opinion on Eloise, at first I hated her, then I liked her, then I hated her, then I liked her. You gave her some sort of back story to make us feel sorry for her, but then she went and ruined it again by going and getting Victoria and Hunter killed. I know I said I wanted Hunter to be killed, but seriously, you're sick! So yeah overall I kinda hate them both, but like I said earlier, I guess you're doing something right if I have this hatred for them. Lol then they die and I smile. I'm happy they didn't get redemption, rot in hell! 'Matthew Hadland' I didn't really like him, but how can you like a rapist, eh? Anyway he was a really interesting character - not every day you see a man rape his son in front of his mother! His final confrontation was one of my favourite in the series, I believe it was one of the first super tense confrontations... MEH, I don't remember well, but it really stepped things up a notch for Desperate Schoolboys. Oh yeah Annie killed him too, which is frickin' awesome :) I love Annie :D Annie is one of my favourite characters that you've made and I just love the resolution you've given her in the finale. She like, the character who developed most during the series. Love her. 'Jacob Smith / Silvia Mayfair' Lol Jacob. No I'm joking don't hate me. As much as we all mock Jacob for being... Jacob, to be honest, he wasn't that bad a character and I think he deserves credit! He served his purpose, to be a warning for Joe. You could have just left it there, but he still went on his own mini adventure, Silvia, the kidney, the bus crash... it was a perfect little story and it's sad that he died. You say you wished you had developed him more, but honestly I don't think he needs it. He's perfect the way he is :). I hated Silvia just gonna put that out there. 'Liz Taylor / Nick Williams' If I'm going to be perfectly honest with ya'll... I adore Liz........ but I kinda feel she became useless after season two, which is sad, considering she is the main female role and she's appeared in every episode (It doesn't feel like she's appeared in every episode). I love Liz in season 1 and 2, her relationship with Nick, although basically Bree and George, was fantastic and you defiantly made it your own. You made Nick a lot more likeable than George, that's for sure. The addiction thingy story was intriguing and I love that she became so involved with James's death story - SHE SEEMED SO IMPORTANT THEN. Theeeeen something just happened and it felt like Liz fell into the background a lot, more so than Dean or Katie! I love Liz, but she began to bore me a little bit over time. HOWEVER, there is more. I guess you brought it back in season five with the whole wedding storyline. It's also sweet that she got to give the little speech in the finale, makes her seem important again :D 'Katie Vaala' I'll keep Katie's short, because, to be honest, what can I really say about her :o do however love that Katie slowly over time became more and more prominent to the series, eventually leading her to be main. I was disappointed that she didn't die in the season four finale, it just seemed right to me. I'd rather Katie die than Emma. Anyways, season five came and I wanted to hang Katie - she just annoyed me so much (Susan). Her relationship with Joe however is sweet, and he does need to be with someone, so I wish them the best I guess. Fuck Katie. 'Mary Strange / Ali Sword' Mary is my favourite schoolgirl by far, she is just so sweet and perfect! I loved her centric episode, it's one of my favourites in the series (not just because it introduced Dean), but it really did show all of her amazing caring qualities :). Her relationship with Rena has been a frustrating one, but I still love it nonetheless. The reason I say it's frustrating is because it always felt like Ali was Rena's one true love, and I just felt so bad for Mary that she was his second pick. I'll talk about Ali for a bit... for the short time she was with us, I guess I liked her... I don't really remember much from the early seasons lol, but I DO remember that her death shocked the hell out of me. Back to Mary being number #2 - I'm happy that you finally gave Rena an episode in which he moved on, I'm not sure if you had always planned that or did it because me and Rena constantly spoke of our sympathy for Mary, but either way, it was a perfect ending to her character (despite taking a few seasons to get there). When Mary lost her baby, despite me mocking Rena for it, I was very, very sad... you're both sick for killing off a child js rot in hell. Lol Hunter. 'Dean Hall' You're all cunts for hating Dean and I hate you all for hating Dean. Dean is like the best partner anyone could wish for, much better than all the filthy whores the other schoolboys have. Dean is loyal and brave and romantic and well endowed. In season three to be honest, that season was his season, fuck Silvia. Dean and Adam's mystery was number one... but yeah. Like I said with Adam, I feel it did get a bit repetitive with the searching for evidence. But oh well! Dean saved Josh's life in like a really scary finale js. I'll admit it Dean fell into the background but who cares he still managed to be one of the more fun characters, and I'm glad he got to rid Josh's bike (in more ways than one) - you two should really listen to me more often cos that story was perf. 'Emma Swift' Emma :( She's like one of my favourite characters ever :( She never had a boring moment, every story she had was perfect and just fit so well together. She was a fun bitch at first and I loooovved it, then you made her a psycho obsessed girlfriend and Ii looooveed it even more. But then you had to go and give her a heart and you made her actually LIKEABLE and I felt sorry for her. HEARTBROKEN FOR HER. She came so far, she matured so much and then you killed her in the most gruesome way ever I don't even know. A baton down the throat, yeah, k, what a way to send off one of your best characters. Her death, I think, affected me the most out of any one that died, maybe it's because we'd known her so long and we were getting so close to the end of the series, but yes. I was very upset when you killed her. :| 'Justine Abelho' I totes hated Justine at first and I hated everything she did. Despite being interested in the mystery, I just couldn't like her. I mean, she framed me for murder, how dare..? I was glad when she got arrested, but over time, I've grown to love Justine. She may not have appeared as much as I thought she would have since her departure, but still, like most characters in this series, you've really developed her well and she's grown so much :D Bravoo. He scene in the finale was fantastic, I loved it a lotlotlot. She's a good mummy she just dumb is all :( Lol Real Prison Wives of Wiksteria - I chuckled. 'Joanna Manning / Ted Manning' I won't really say much about Joanna because I don't really care for Joanna that much - I don't feel like she deserved to be main, but I get why you did it. I don't think she deserved to get back together with Bob after all the shit she put him and Josh through... but whatever, at least they get a happy ending. Now for Ted, as sick and twisted as Ted is, I really loved his character. He's one of few villains I actually felt bad for, and I was shocked when he ended up turning himself in (kinda) - and that's mainly because I expected someone to die in the season 4 finale (other than Fraser). You had to go and ruin that perfect final by killing Ted and Alex off in the first three episode of season five, wtf. WTF. Also, Ted's death was horrible. Poor him :( 'Eric Lyons' I had a hard time feeling sorry for Eric, mainly because he did something wrong and was being blackmailed for it, he KINDA deserved it. I never forgave him when he killed Alex, that was just so cruel! And now I'm getting mad thinking about Alex dying. UGH. I hated him so much I wanted his four year old son to die, then you did it! WTF! I wasn't expecting it at all... But I do have one criticism about Victoria ad Hunter's deaths (don't get me wrong I loved it and I was totally shocked), but I just feel like it would have had much more dramatic effect if Victoria didn't speak to Jimmy (kinda like she's so distraught over the death of her son she doesn't even care about what happens to her), I dunno, you're the writers not me. Even after Eric's death in the finale I still don't feel sorry for him.. lol. I dunno, you can't like them all! 'James Clarke' When the first season got going I really thought James would end up being involved in Rena's mystery, and I was confused when he wasn't... by the time season two was airing I totally forgot James had been murdered lol, and it seems kinda weird that this mystery was resolved in season two.. but meh! It's something different. Pre season five James didn't really feel like a character to me and I didn't really care that he was dead, unlike Mary Alice, but when the final season started airing, I really liked that you went deeper with James and made him feel more human, it definitely made me feel happier with the final paragraph of the finale, because if he didn't get the depth he did in season five, I don't think it would have meant as much. BUT IT WAS FANTASTIC BE PROUD. 'Joe Hadland' 'Rena Abelho' 'Josh Miller' 'Ben Ashdale' 'My thoughts on the final episode' Category:Blog posts